letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Let's Players
Here's a small list of Let's Players and their amount of subscribers. Please keep them in order from most to least subscribers. I moved some stuff from the top to the bottom and deleted the ones at the top which have no subscriber information on them. Remember to put your freaking Let's Players in the right Subscriber order instead of being big headed, forgetful, or stupid about it! The people with the most Subscribers at the TOP and least at the BOTTOM! REMEMBER THAT! IT ISN'T HARD! I'M SIC OF CHANGING STUFF AROUND! A Let's Playing Community that includes an open forum, you can upload many videos, and is 100% Free- http://www.fourforgottenfangs.com BlueXephos (aka. The Yogscast, Simon and Lewis) = 1,925,906 subs (Jun 25/12). Popular for their Minecraft series and more. They also have several sister channels that have lots of lets play action on them from their friends. CaptainSparklez = 1,238,478 subs (Jun 25/12). PC games with a heavy focus on Minecraft. Toned down and relaxed commentary that's more "safe for work" than most LPers. Good for parent gamers, as it's one of the few safe places younger viewers can watch Minecraft LPs.. SeaNanners = 1,038,772 subs (Jun 25/12). PC gaming - lots of Minecraft. UberHaxorNova = 889,823 subs (Jun 25/12). Popular for his loud abrasive style. Huge fan of Happy Wheels, Minecraft, and lots of other PC games. PewDiePie = 816,788 subs (Jun 25/12). Lots of LPs, heavily focused on horror genre. Notorious for his sometimes Fred-like personality, which may not be for everyone. If you like TobyGames, you'll probably like PieDiePie as well. TotalHalibut (aka. The Cynical Brit, Total Biscuit) = 705,809 subs (Jun 19/12). PC gaming focused. He is, as the sign says, very cynical about gaming and pretty much anything else that gets in his way. Gronkh = 489,191 subs (Jun 19/12). German LPs focused on Minecraft and PC gaming. Yogscast2 = 462,564 subs (Jun 19/12). A sister site of BlueXephos (aka. Yogscast) which features LPs from Hannah for mainly PC games. One of the few female LPers on YouTube. chuggaaconroy = 417,148 subs (Jun 11/12). Classic console LPs with a heavy focus on Mario. One of the first and most famous LP producers on YouTube. AntVenom = 401,332 subs (Jun 25/12). Minecraft - tons of it. kootra = 392,796 subs (Jun 19/12). PC gaming LPs with some co-op LPs. Penguinz0 (aka. Cr1TiKaL) = 345,314 subs (Jun 19/12). paulsoaresjr = 323,334 subs (Jun 19/12). Most known for his Minecraft Survive and Thrive tutorials, as well as his multiple role playing series Man vs. Minecraft, Tale of Two Kingdoms, Man Woman Minecraft and Minecraft Dad. Chip and Ironicus 14,000 subs(only on youtube as backup) Very professional duo with LP's of all the Metal Gear games, No More Heros, Unchrted, Bastion and several others. Funny, informative and very high quality. PaperBatVG = 318,857 subs (Jun 19/12). OMFGcata (aka. Jesse Cox) = 317,751 subs (Jun 19/12). Lots of LPs (solo and co-op) of WoW and lots of other PC titles. theRadBrad = 284,456 subs (Jun 11/12). PC game focused, mainly FPS and horror. Ethoslab = 193,094 subs (May 28/12). Mainly focused on Minecraft with some Terraria. nintendocaprisun = 180,750 subs (May 28/12). Heavy focus on Nintendo. Robbaz = 180,117 subs (May 28/12). PC gaming. davidr64yt (aka. X) = 177,213 subs (May 28/12). PC gaming. SarazarLP = 154,761 subs (June 21/12). German Let's Player. superskarmory = 143,639 subs (May 28/12). Heavy focus on Nintendo and Mario. The Runaway Guys = 127,860 subs (May 28/12). A group of LPers (Chuggaaconory, ProtonJon, and NintendoCaprisun). Mario focused. PietSmittie = 115,966 subs (June 21/6). A group of german Let's Players. GermanLetsFail = 112,961 subs (June 21/6). German Let's Player. ProtonJonSA = 104,038 subs (May 28/12). Marriland = 103,210 subs (May 28/12). Pokémon focused. Azuritereaction = 96,588 subs ( Jun 23/12). Plays many obscure and none mainstream games. Popular for his choice of games, interaction with audience, and sense of humor. TetraNinja = 88,944 subs (May 30/12). Mostly X-Box 360 FPS based but also some horror, RPG and action titles. Ninbuzz = 86,945 subs (May 28/12). A group of many LPers focused exclusively on Nintendo. docm77 = 67,847 subs (Jun 5/12). Lots of PC gaming LPs. PauseUnpause = 65,726 subs (Jun 5/12). Lots of PC gaming LPs. JoshJepson = 64,694 subs (May 28/12). Jonathan Paula = 64,290 subs (June 13/12). Doesn't exclusively post LPs, but features wide-range of games. SuperBoeBros = 62,197 *features Daneboe (creator of the Annoying Orange), and his brother, Lukeboe* SlimKirby = 57,634 subs Coestar = 55,252 subs HCBailly = 51,388 subs (May 31/12). Specializes in Japanese console RPG titles. Northernlion = 44,836 subs Bananapielord = 41,212 subs MunchingOrange = 35,218 subs *Specializes in Pokemon Games* skorch82 = 34,288 subs Helloween4545 = 38,309 (as of June 6/12) *Specializes in horror games* lucahjin = 31,8830 subs PhunkRoyal = 31,774 subs (6/24/12). German LP veteran. Known for his Metroid and Megaman LPs. Currently making Livestreams nearly every weekend DeceasedCrab = 30,444 subs, Focuses on obscure, old, and independently-made games. ChrisCrossMedia = 29,292 subs *LPs are not always a focus, but it is done from time to time* Cry = 29,355 subs (May 28/12). Main focus seems to be on horror genre of PC games. ClementJ642 = 25,758 subs. Also known as 'The Great Clement'. ScottishDuck17 = 24,781 subs Necroscope86 = 22,575 subs (May 28/12). Lots of retro console and PC games. Kikoskia = 22,377 subs TheZeldaDungeon = 21,786 *Specialises in Zelda Games* SonikDude101 = 21,711 subs Tatsudoshi = 19,244 subs {C {C}AttackingTucans = 19,475 subs L0rdVega = over 24,000 subs (Finished making LPs a year ago) UltraJMan = over 18,800 subs SuperJeenius = 18,742 Subscribers. Currently Let's Playing Persona 3: FES. (05/25/12) KoopaKungFu = Over 18,558 subs donnabellez = 18,226 subs NakaTeleeli = 17,718 subs Toegoff = 17,576 subs gnrfan5000 = 17,539 subs (as of 4/27/12) PlayingWithMahWii = 15,206 (MANY LP's) SuperJeenius = 15,154 subscribers (as of 4/27/12) OverTheGun = 15,067subs Ashhbearr = 14,648 subscribers (as of 4/27/12) Caliform = over 14,000 Subscribers. (Last series of videos 7 months ago) BikdipOnABus = 12,682 subs 666theheartless666 = 13,231 subs katrinonus = 12,159 subs durden77 = 11,339 subs gloverrandall = 10,723 subs DavetheUsher = 10,000 uploaded every day since he started milkwad = 10,231 subs *uploads his videos on viddler and announces 'em in youtube* Damo9836 9,667 subs (May 28/12). A pioneer of interactive Let's Plays. Has own forum Let's Play Some Games and wiki The Official Damo Wiki Pcull4444 : 9,940 subscribers (as of 3/24/12). His more recent popularity comes from a VS Race he did with ProtonJon, NintendoCapriSun, and SuperJeenius. He's has a wild commentary style with a wide variety of voices. ChronoGear 8,355 subscribers, as of 7/5/2012. Not a very well known LP'er. Does mostly console games across different platforms, but also the occasional PC game. His voice and comedic style are his most notable features. Slowflake = over 8,300 subs BrainScratchComms = over 8,200 subs *commentating group* MasaeAnela = 7,982 (as of 6/6/12) PurpleRodri = over 7,300 subs NINTENDOlp = over 7,300 subs TheTolhe = 7,230 subs (May 28/12). Mainly PC games such as X-Com, RPGs, and Minecraft. MoogleFTW = Over 7200 subs (06/14/2012) A comedian with no holds barred. Cauchemar89 = about 7,000 subs dshban = around 6,779 subs Dario8676 = around 6,700 subs (Has done co-coms with NCS and is well known for his ffx let's play) ReNDoG = 6,152 subs (Jul 03/12). Popular for his daily Minecraft LP videos and archived Terraria Adventure series. With an interesting South African accent, quirky sense of humour and strong focus on Subscriber interaction, Rendog is fast becoming a well known LPer on Youtube. McGammar = over 6,600 subs batman9502 = over 6,600 subs newfiebangaa = over 6,300 subs Frankomatic = over 6,000 subs NoProHero = over 6,000 subs Darkchiron = Over 5,900 subs dutchyDC = over 5,600 subs *Does every game in a different character commentary Cthulhuigi = over 5,400 subs Valis77 = around 5,300 subs CanisSkye = over 5,100 subs CooVee = 5044 subscribers (as of 4/27/12) Cauchemar89 = over 5,000 subs according to subs special Quadraxis14 = over 4,900 subs KoopaNinjaBros = over 4,800 subs *Two let's players, PaperMarioGuy and Caboose478, sharing the same channel* Madamluna = around 4,800 subs PhantomSavage = over 4,600 subs Angryponcho = 4,500 Subscribers, 1,500 videos, 46 Let's Plays. He likes to play classic games (Mario, Zelda, Pikmin, etc.) with some exceptions and quite a few old, but not old games (Oblivion, Dead Space, Minecraft, etc.). He has a very unique taste for games. He's very similar to chuggaaconroy and nintendocaprisun. (Geez I've wrote alot about him haven't I? Check his Wiki page on here if you're interested because I don't want to fill the whole page!) SashaSilverMoon = over 4,447 subs (as of June 6/12) CommanderNapkin = 4,500 subs. LP'ing since March of 2009 LuckySevenDX = 4,340 (29/06/12) subs BeholdMyStrength = 4,270 subs *Southern-Fried LP'er Aloyalgamer = over 4,000 subs HalfBlindGamer = over 4.000 subs *Does reviews and LP's of mostly Philips CD-i games* wizwar100 = over 4,000 subs *Last video was 2 years ago.* Xelger = over 3,900 subs RedPandaGamer = around 3,800 subs Warbot40 = 3,655 subscribers (as 4/27/12) TheLightingspirit78 : 3,643 subscribers (as of 4/27/12) kowbrainz = over 3,600 subs *aka the guy whose worked on this the most* RaikouRider = over 3,300 subs brynnagiadrosich = over 3,000 subs wc10k = around 3,000 subs MyselfOverwhelmed = around 3,000 subs SKArmedageddon over 2,900 subs MikeNnemonic = over 2,900 subs *He likes to shit in to his pants at night, pure horror LP;s ensured.* crimeinpartner = over 2,800 subs *Last video was 2 years ago. According to profile, user is planning to do more let's plays at some point* Jethrotex = 2,775 subs *has never pronounced his own youtube name* ovendonkey186 = over 2,700 subs *Used to speedrun Mirror's Edge, now does LPs. Usually uploads daily* RPGenie = over 2,700 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* thesuperduelist = over 2,550 subs romscout = over 2,500 subs GrethSC - over 2,100 subs corona180 = around 2,000 subs Mustaklaki - Roughly 2000 Subscribers, growing fast. *SH4: The Room, Skyrim, LoTD:RTFG, Castlevania SOTN, Minecraft While High* KiloReborn = over 1,990 subs *Rising extremely fast, awesome Metal Gear and Heavy Rain Let's Plays* {C {C}{C {C PaleVoyager = over 1,950 subs kevinj2010 = over 1,900 subs mashuren = around 1,900 subs PerpetualAscent = over 1,850 subs EposVox = over 1,770 subs (Epic voice, epic variety.) RCCeptor5665 = over 1,750 subs. (Does Let's Plays of all different kinds of games, from Legend of Zelda to Dead Space.) TheFearowoftime = over 1'700 Subs (Currently doing Mario Galaxy and Simpsons Hit and Run. Know as the best Super Monkey Ball player in the LP community) ChazDragoon = over 1,700 subs adamschwartze = over 1,700 subs Mangaminx = over 1,700 subs *Female Lper who generally does Horror Games* RoseErifnosi = 1,659 subs 1PressL2P= over 1,600 subs. Recently began a Pokemon Yellow Let's Play Cevian = over 1,550 subs Rainiac666 = over 1,550 subs UniversalGiant = 1,513 subs LateBlt = over 1,500 subs Cevian = over 1,500 subs BalrogTheMaster = over 1,450 subs. Does tons of Nintendo videos, but recently started LP's. His current project is Pokemon Crystal. hercrabbiness = over 1,450 subs Saxcat20 = 660 subs. Specializing in adventure games, but does play the ocasional RPG. Plays alot of older games from SNES, NES era. Over 70 completed games. Cuurently working on Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney and Phantasy Star IV KuchKuto = Around 1,450 subs. Been LPing for nearly four years. Best known in his LP of Zelda: Link to the Past Master Quest and Dragon Warrior I&II LPs. He is currently trying to get through all the MegaMan Battle Network games with other games on the side. drunkendan = around 1,450 subs lastexile0 = over 1,430 subs HeavensFrogman = 1,400 subs Turmio1 = around 1,400 subs Dati/VitaminDati = 1,411 subscribers on current channel/ over 9000 subscribers on old channel (as of 4/27/12) Tends to take a more informational apporach to commentaries than most Let's Players. LuccaRPG = over 1,390 Allaunira - about 1,320 subscribers (as of 6/12) "Slaying monsters drunk at night" A variety of games are played but mostly older RPGs (Baldur's Gate, Oblivion, Avernum, Amnesia). ShaunOfNintendo = Around 1,300 subs docsigma = over 1,300 subs FreezingInfernos = over 1,300 subs *I'm certain he must've escaped from Bonkers or Animaniacs.* Atma01 = over 1,260 subs *LPs good old school games like Valkyrie Profile, Legend of Dragoon, etc. Very inspiring and funny commentary* dannychic = over 1,250 subs expotemkin = over 1,200 subs TiroDvD = over 1,200 subs Doctor1297 = over 1,200 subs *Last LP done 2 years ago* Fhyber34 = over 1,150 subs stetsonruck = over 1,100 subs ultimachocobo86 = over 1,100 subs LoudMan01 = over 1,100 subs Ootmaster1112 = over 1,100 subs Twilight Foundry = 1,060 subs (producers of the weekly series GMO2, new game each week) Resulka = over 1,000 subs TokyoBrando = over 1,000 subs (was originally a J-Vlogger) Sinovera = 960 subs. Female LPer. SuperSajuuk - 955 Subs TimeTravelinChrono = over 950 subs soapynome = around 900 subs christopherbrown1988 = around 900 subs OmegaZultan = over 900 subs zachlegomaniac = exactly 887 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* Lyrax = around 850 subs kevinhend = 845 subs 8BitMemoirs = over 800 subs HGSS1994 = over 800 subs mastatsan = over 800 subs himitsusj = around 800 subs CeilingNinja = exactly 777 subs Slickpacho146 = 759 subs and counting SonjaBlue = over 750 subs nothibachi = over 750 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* Atasuke10= 732 subs (as of June 6/12) Gellegummi = over 730 subs TheAwesomeIncarnate = 703 subs (May 28/12). Various PC gaming LPs. ErykkTehDestroyer = around 700 subs PokeVoyageHD = 678 subs (as of 21/4/12) Aimanfire1 = Over 670 subs Titanaku = 669 subs Kenshin1913 = over 650 subs PsychedelicSA = over 650 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* Tatsuhiko = Over 640 subs. Most known for his Oregon Trail 2 Let's Plays. GoldenboltLP = Over 620 subs ChichiriCatSan = over 620 subs JavaKing2014 = over 600 subs *Don't give him your skype address* abelplays = over 600 subs Ranchei = over 600 subs lothrazar = over 600 subs ArchFrost over 600 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* QuantumCrayons = around 600 subs LordSmapy = 582+ Subs. Rated E for Everyone Commentary. Sledx2Gaming = between 500 and 600 subs. They post lots of videos and trailers as well. gtf234 = over 550 subs myrleinocchi = over 550 subs *Last LP done 2 years ago* CrossKnights=over 540 subs HydreigonLillipup' '= 525 subs (Jun 4/12). Lots of LP console videos in HD with a high focus on the Metroid series. Cryogentics = 517 subs Goldkingfish = over 500 subs RizuKomesu = around 500 subs Scous = exactly 495 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* reinofhearts = 470 subs. English commentary on mostly Japanese exclusive games. towpowyea = over 460 subs *Link's Awakening and Mother 3 Blind LP* joestdi 494 Subscribers. TheScarletBadger = over 460 subs PokemonRomVideos = over 450 subs *Generally only does Pokemon* zero22081990 = exactly 459 subs*Last LP done 1 year ago* Crowley9 = over 450 subs PlayMadness = around 450 subs *Does a variety of games and uploads fairly often* ashrua = around 450 subs ChibiSoma = exactly 440 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* MHZNOMISS = exactly 443 subs *Only lets play in spanish* LiamMichealYoung - A new, high quality LPer with 436 subs (July 2/12). Currently playing Mother 3, and Super Mario Galaxy 2. DarkShotThePoisoner = 432 subs Melcadrien = exactly 410 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* Thadiwyn = ~400 subs. Variety Let's Playing; noted for having co-commentators as well as solo work. BardicDragoon = over 400 subs KarmaJolt = over 400 subs zero22081990 = over 400 subs Bastiest "aka The Bastard" = just reached over 400 subs *Only LP's games that haven't been done before or games that aren't totally raped yet.* Thank you for your support. AerialBlast = around 400 subs EternalAu = 400 subscribers, does live English commentary, videos range from 20 minutes to 1 hour long. Currently playing the epic H-RPG known as Monster Girl Quest in 45 minute increments. TheMAgamers = 373 Subscribers (As Of 4/1/12); Does Let's Plays of Classic Nintendo Games, Legend of Zelda, and Xbox 360! (Currently Stopped) Marbozir = 370 subs JonathanWolfe038 = over 365 subs ClassicLetsPlay = 364 subs (May 28/12). PC gaming with a heavy focus on Sierra adventure games of the 80s and 90s. Last uploaded content in July of 2009. skysamfreeman = around 350 subs MillieBoBilly = about 350 subs thatfallout3guy = about 350 subs Jackitkong/ aka JackitK = 351 subscribers (as of 4/27/12) (Mostly LPs Nitnendo days and does a weekly Let's try that can vary between game demos, flash games, or out of the box first time games. foolboyv5 = 350 subs (June 18/12) English Let's Player known for his LP of Road Trip Adventure. Focuses on a variety of games but primarily Nintendo. TheBurningHunter = around 340 subs Tyrelljroberts = 334 subs. Recently started a brand new LP of Pokemon Ruby. A recommended channel Schaly = 330+ subs AmasterAmaster= about 330 subs Quickmind01 = 324 subs (Jun 3/12). Mainly X-Com related PC games and some Nintendo. FuryRising = 308 subs; Does RPG LP's and Nintendo games! Oymon = over 300 subs OOcloud36 = over 300 subs ViceCommando = over 300 subs ThisIsLetsPlay = over 300 subs TailsProwerRulzIsBak = over 300 subs, currently LPing Banjo-Tooie and Sonic Adventure DX. HaloMan27 = 265 Subscribers. Currently LPing The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Skatinmonk = 260+ Subs Lp's Cry of Fear, Amnesia and LSD Dream Emulator. DanMeister1234 = 259 subs (Current LPs: Yoshi's Island: Kamek's Revenge (Blind) and SMK Co-op w/RedYoshi91) usernameclassifeid=around 250 subs MarkVidyaGamer = 246 subscribers as of April 30, 2012. He gives his viewers, aka Markers, the power to choose what games he would play. MrZeikuu = around 242 subs Templayer = 215 subs, text commentary in english+czech, does rare games, uploads usually 1 vid. per day. (depends on video length, 15 min. video once per day, one hour video once per week etc.) SheninZanewa = 207 subs (Jun 4/12). Mostly retro console titles. Commentary in Finnish. GcCMattMKW = 201 Subscribers (As of 5/2/12); Does Let's Plays On The PC (Mainly Sandbox games, mmorps's, etc.) And Let's Plays On The Xbox 360 [Starting Soon With Terraria 'to you by STEAM ]' bucketfan4life = over 200 subs - "Wanna get in a call, dude? Dude, dude, DUDE, wanna get in a call?" Brandon3DS = 200 Subs - Best Quality Videos for a New LPer mrnutt = 200 subs GChaosProductions = 187 Subs (Mixture of let's plays and other original content) Obiwan362 = 184 Subs GTFDvideos = 175 + Subscribers; 2 - 4 videos per day. ZHeXusZ = 176 subs JjAR01 =168 subs (May 28/12). Russian, but some material in English as well. Last LP related upload was in June of 2009. Limited LPs but focused on retro console titles. BeforeGamingFailed = 162 subs (Jun 24/12). Let's Player currently playing: Pokemon Silver MoonIMOver = Over 160 subscribers. Alabamian Let's Player who does [[]]post commentary in an astoundingly sexy voice. DefectsGaming = 156 subscribers. Does a load of different stuff. MW3 commentaries, gaming news, and a load of LPs. Almost 2 videos a day, very active. Roofroller = around 155 subs Rensbasement = 140 Subscribers English dude who covers mostly classic games from child hood such as Dungeon Keeper 2, Populous: The Beginning and other various games like Minecraft etc. Torque943 = 135 subs Ngen92 = 133 subs demonhead = 128 subs TheGamingGoron = 127 subs MrSethGodSOURCE = 126 subscribers LPSquirtleKing = 124 subs LivedLeader = 124 subs TheAgentBrandon = 121 subs HiddenSwitch = over 120 subs - semi-collab channel, has done a variety of games and uploads regularly (Host of A Winter of Kirby) Bub1029 = exactly 120 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* Darkduckmovies (DDM) = Around 120 subscribers. Favours Resident Evil and more obscure games; a more comedic than informative commentator. johnnycancer = over 199 subs Play4Thrill = 174 subs - Has recently completed main game of Ape Escape (as of 4/27/12) OT6 = 159 subs (Jun 4/12). A mix of retro and current titles. Last post was in May 2011. owozifa = over 142 subs MihariofMabinogi = Around 130 subs, PC gaming focused ("Until I get a capture card" she says) Jukematerful = 119 subs (Jun 4/12). PC gaming focused. CaptainIncompetent= around 113 subs Silentsenior09 = 118 subs roughly. Creates voices for the game characters, has a nutty sense of humor and poses wild and slightly unorthodox ways of doing things whenever he has his cup of coffee for the day. punchaface1 - over 100 subs (plays games that arnt well know like record of agarest war and blade kitten) Plaatinum10 = oevr 100 subs NESgamer190 = over 100 subs johnnycancer = over 100 subs codemasterda = over 100 subs jimmyBojie = over 100 subs Gam3rb0x = over 100 subs uznare = around 100 subs Kikyouchanx - 113 subs"Female LPer who LPs RPGs, and Pokemon games!"( Current LPs: Pokemon Liquid Crystal) Sidrelly = 100 Subs. Just started doing LPs in August 2011, and is currently doing Resident Evil 2 Leon A and a Dual Commentary LP of Bioshock with AitukXIII ThatguyDusty = around 100 subs *Last LP done 2 years ago* dragoxdugles = around 100 subs *Last LP done 2 years ago* TheEdwardo121 = 98 subs (Jun 11/12). Mainly Minecraft LP based with additional PC titles. WeWouldLike2Play = 96 subs (Jun 4/12). Mainly focusing on console LPs for Nintendo consoles. swimmylionni = 93 subs (May 28/12). Appears to have started with Dragon Warrior 7 and then stopped. Last LP related upload was in February 2009. BloodyxMarie = 92 subs (Jun 11/12). German female player. Focused on current PC game titles. ktsjr15 = 91 subscribers, currently lping the legend of zelda ocarina of time nicobbq = around 90 subs! Currently LPing Mario World brianiangoodman 90 subs! the96project = 88 subs! (June 29/12) Mainly Let's Plays Harry Potter games. MultiNickLP = 85 subs, he doesn't want you to add his back or his chest. Chitzy47 = 83 subs. he does terraria, minecraft, and other indie let's plays. DarkNintendo2000 = exactly 83 subs ArmoredChocobo = At time of edit (06/02/2012), 82 subs. Specializes in old, obscure, rare, and independently-made games. ThomasB2685 = 81 subs (25/05/12), Do a mixed variety of LPs from PS1 to PSP! AlphaVenatusDeus = 80 subs (May 28/12). Mix of PC and console games. OshaStar96 = around 80 subs Inurian59 = 78 Subs as of 6/20/2012. Relatively new, has completed three LPs to date. Is currently in the middle of Fire Emblem 7, Kirby Squeak Squad, and a Co-op of Secret of Mana with NintendoCapriSun. Mostly does GBA and DS games, and other emulated games, as he currently lacks a capture card. Flamingechoes = 77 subs. (Currently Let's Playing Metroid Prime and Cave Story) NitsuaGamer = 75 subs (June 15/12) - A gamer and filmmaker who tries his best to produce something entertaining for all viewers. madfinnishgamer38 (aka. MFG38) = 75 subs (Jun 4/12). This is a Finnish player but his commentary is in English. He focuses on PC based FPS titles. Ultimablur = 75 subs (Jun 4/12). Console focused LP coverage. Last post was February 2012. nikodante = Around 70 subs AngstAndAvarice = around 70 subs devilwarier9 = 69 subs XtraLimey = 69 subs. ReviewTIJ = 68 subs (Jun 4/12). Focused on sports and racing LPs. Youreverydaymonkey = 67 subs (Jun 4/12). Lots of LP titles to choose from. FlameMaster214 = 64 subs. A collab channel started by Sonicmaster211, and TheGamingGoron. retired members: Raiza51. Other members: Aimanfire1, Pichujace. Iburinoc = 63 subs (Jun 4/12). Plays Minecraft custom maps, Skyward Sword Hero Mode, and more. streatz11 = 63 subs (Jun 4/12). A mix of Mario and Pokemon console titles. techhunter80 = 61 subs (Jun 14/12). Young LPer, focused on Gameboy and the DS. xNeOsZx = 61 subs (Jun 4/12). Console focused. Rapskilian = 60 subs ( Currently letsplaying Silent Hill downpour and Diablo 3) LunaInDreamland = 59 subs. Female. Currently doing Dead Rising and Silent Hill Homecoming. Takes a more casual approach rather than informative. Does Xbox 360, Gamecube/Wii, and sometimes PC games. Samirtheknight = 57 subs. Does LPs on different games such as Amnesia: The Dark Descent and Minecraft. northan2 = exactly 57 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* 24Penguin24 = around 55 subs. 42Wonko42 = 55 Subs PoolMasterism = 53 Subs PellMellKel = 53 subs (Jun 4/12). Started LPing in September 2011. This is a female LPer, sometimes playing in a group, covering PC titles. Last post was in January 2012. therealyocow = 53 subs (Jun 4/12). DarkDemon677 = 48 subs (Jun 4/12). Last post was in August 2011. IAmJoedub = 48 subs (Jun 4/12). Retro console title focused. ProtagPlays = 46 subs (Jun 5/12). Welsh Let's Player focused on Indie and Horror mainly, but prone to uploading videos of literally anything. Skittflash = 45 subs (Jun 4/12). Lots of retro console titles. SiilverGoat = 45 subs (Jun 4/12). Lots of retro console titles. ROFLoftus = 44 subs (Jun 4/12). Focused on PC titles, including Minecraft, Oblivion, Bioshock 2 and Zelda. Sebijingames = 44 subs (Jun 4/12). Started November 2011. Mostly Classic Nintendo games from NES to N64. Also the US Recruitment Leader for the Fourforgottenfangs website, An LP community. PixelSnail = 42 subs (Jun 4/12). Lord Iacobus = 42 subs (Jun 4/12). A mix of PC and console titles. Last post was in August 2011. themcooldudes = 40 subs (June 15/12) Crysisdude1 = 38 subs (July 2/12). Range of console and PC game playthroughs recorded in HD. DJxxNightwolf = 38 subs (Jun 4/12). A mix of console and PC titles. Silverdude500 = 37 subs (Jun 4/12). Live streams his LP's, which are console oriented. LthePumpkinKing = 36 subs (May 28/12). Fairly Mario console focused. maskedtime64 = 36 subs (Jun 4/12). Lots of console titles (Mario, Pokemon, Mega Man, etc.). TheNessEB = 36 subs (Jun 4/12). Focused on console titles. thoriumfistfilms = AKA "Squidcap gaming", around 33 subs. Consists of youtube LPers MihariofMabinogi (Mihari), saruken1 (Fey'r), RushthePony (Rush), and Zetank92592 (Disello). They are also bronies and talk about the series "My little pony" every now and then (but try not to talk about it a lot so they wont offend/annoy their non-brony viewers), a warning in case you want nothing to do with the subject of My Little Pony. Mihari and Disello seem to be the main contributors. Codeblack5 = 32 subs (Jun 4/12). Console focused. Currently doing Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix+ and Power Stone 2. Nearing the end of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. ItsmeJamesAJ = 30 subs (Jun 11/12). Mac games such as Angry Birds Space, various challenges, special effects videos, Super Mario Bros (NES) and Cut The Rope. Swillcarp = 30 subs (Jun 4/12). Covering both indie and retail PC titles. CuntrySongAndMegaman = 28 subs (July 4/12). Lesser known games or classic games. Currently working on Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney- Justice For All. TheThunderExperience 27 subscibers (Jun 17/12). Is currently playing Super Mario 64 DS and is very informative while being funny at the same time. Bbundy09 = 26 subs (Jun 7/12). Looks for lesser known games and underrated classics. Also a big Rareware aficionado. Goodgis30 = 26 subs (Jun 4/12). Retro console titles. BetaNights = 25 subs (Jun 4/12). Plays mostly Nintendo games, but will do others. Also uploads Brawl matches from time to time. 4EyesGamer = 25 subs (Jun 4/12). Focused on RPS and FPS based PC titles. xJordsGamesx = 23 subs Jun 20/12) Plays Saints Row: The Third, PS3 titles. TheGrimgoose = 22 subs (Jun 15/12). Seems focused on Pokemon related titles. Started in Jan 2012 with Pokemon Crystal and is still curently ongoing. Soon he will start a new series called Pokemon Random Red. HaPKPerCar = 21 subs (Jun 4/12). Last LP post was in November 2008 and seems inactive. JeremyVsGames = 20 subs (Jun 24/12). PC games mainly focusing on RPGs, X-Com games, and some other genres. Uses annotation format (English) instead of voice commentary. TonyandConer = 20 subs (Jun 24/12). Console titles including Mario, Sonic, and Mega Man. ButchTheCanadian = 19 subs (Jun 24/12) Currently doing Megaman on the NES, has a great personality. The Nostalgic Gamers = 19 subs (Jun 24/21). Specialises on classic video games the hosts grew up with. Currently on their first series (Bugs Bunny: Lost In Time). Superfalconman2 = 19 subs (Jun 15/12). Console focused. CrazyDrone169 = 18 subs (May 28/12). PC FPS focused. TheUndergroundLP = 18 subs (May 28/12). Zelda and Pokemon. Has been on hiatus since January 2012. WildGoombas = 18 subs (May 28/12). Nintendo 64 focused. Last post was August 2011. FinnGamer95 = 17 subs (Jun 25/12). Minecraft and console game focus. English speaking player from Finland Unficablus = 16 subs (Jun 6/12). Nintendo focused (Zelda, Donkey Kong Country etc.). DwarfChieftain (aka. Martin) = 16 subs (Jun 14/12). Addicted with Skyrim, fantasy style and Lord of the Rings. Mainly oriented in Skyrim let's play. Has a quiet,safe for work talking style. Likes to make jokes, mostly ironic. He loves RPG and everything that has a word "sword" in it Rioshoa = 16 Subs. Commentary is aimed to entertain and video's length is currently averaging 20 to 30 minutes. He loves to hear input, and hopes to see what you've got to say. More to come soon! Dourakuou = 16 subs (Jun 4/12). Console titles. Last post was April 2012. He also had a previous YouTube channel (StreetfighterMarioX) which was abandonned in favor of the new one, which also covered console titles. XPatientZero = 16 subs (Jun 4/12). Lots of Minecraft as well as other PC gaming titles. MeetingWithTheMasters = 15 subs (Jun 29/12) Kazuki, Zaara and Trexer started this channel about a month ago. If you like screaming/foul language then this channel might interest you. We play anything and everything. At this point Kazuki plays Resident Evil 4 mostly. Kuro0ni = 15 subs (May 28/12). Retro console titles, Mario, etc. Last post was July 2009. BetrayedTangerine = 14 subs. Currently doing Super Mario Sunshine. FooRiRi = around 14 subs. Currently does Minecraft Solo and many other games with many other people milleniumfrisbee = 14 subs. Started early in the year of 2011 with Spyro 3. Will be doing a variety of games some blind and some not. mariovsluigiZ = 14 subs. Butcherd00 = 13 subs. Does original LP's called "Let's Kills" where he plays though the game killing as many characters as possible. Gameuniverse13=13 Subs. LawrenceF677 = 13 subs. Currently going Half Life 1 mods and expansions. *aims to speaiclise in any/all horror games like that of Helloween4545 or Cry. Warbear777 = 14 subs. Does Pokemon Rumble, White, Dissidia012 and Supreme Commander 2 Danzel Glovington = 13 subs. Working on his first LP series: Simpsons games from childhood. Acat493 = 12 Subscribers. Finished Sonic 1 and Sonic 2 and is playing Team Fortress 2 and Minecraft Knezy312LP = 12 subs. Currently Let's Playing Paper Mario. Posts videos daily. His twitter is @Knezy312LP and his Youtube page is www.youtube.com/Knezy312LP/ beastfighter1 = 12 subs. New LPer. Current LP is Super Mario Galaxy. Ydalton13 12 subs= New to LP's but is very good. Does all types of games. silastk = 12 subs. New LPer. Current LP is Super Mario Sunshine. Sabateini - 12 Subs. Brand new, started LP of Final Fantasy VII, with side project of Monster Hunter Tri videos called "Let's Slay!" pwnerranger = 12 subs. New lets player that just started. He currently is doing Mario Party 5, but will do more gamecube games. AFnord = 12 subs. PC focused Let's Player with a handful of games under his belt. ChiefScarneck = 12 subs. Started Let's Playing on February 27, 2012, the 16th anniversary of Pokémon. Currently doing a Let's Play of Kingdom Hearts. Venatus92 = 11 Subs. Took a break just started back up. TheGlibStaff = 11 Subs. Mainly MineCraft. Klickso29 = 11 Subscribers. Currently playing Sonic Adventure DX and Oblivion. Microstendo =10 Subscribers, Planning to do Brute Force and Banjo Kazooie soon (Group Of Let's Players) SevenSpy = 9 Subs - Will be playing various games from his collection and random games. Loves kind support, suggestions, feedback to maintain a good collection of videos with good content. Takes in video game suggestions. ShaunicornProduction = 9 subs. He did Mario Kart Wii and will be doing random games peachvomit a.k.a Nina = 8 subs. Brand new Let's Player from Finland. She has uploaded The Walking Dead LP's for almost a month now. Phealinbro a.k.a Phealin = 8 subs. New Co-Op Let's Player from Sweden, has done a whole play through of A.R.E.S and Magicka with his co-op partner Phaeranbro a.k.a Phearan. DerpPlaysVidya= 8 Subs. Starting an LP of Max Payne 1. Will continute onto Max Payne 2 and then 3 when it comes out. Also does random videos for random games. Ninjaman9076=8 subs, He enjoys entertaining you with MINCRAFT!!! GringoMcGee = 8 subs. Started late August PuppyKiva = 8 subs. female brand new to LPing. Is the youngest sister to Mrtrree ShamangoUno = 7 subs. Brand new to LPing. ChronicleLetsPlays = 7 Subscribers (As Of 5/15/12) - Restarted old channel (GcCMattMKW) Starting with Let's Play Terraria (Started May 14th, 2012) ~Subscribe!~ blarghonk25 = 7 Subscribers - Just started doing LPs, with the aim of completing the Ratchet and Clank Future trilogy theaznrulr = 6 subs. New LPer, currently doing Super Mario Bros.3 Tapymon = 6 subs. Awesome, makes references all the time!!! Pichu441 6 subs. Has Let's Played for a few months. Does mainly Nintendo Games. BestChannelOfAllTime = 6 subs. New Lper. . Current LP is Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Not a very good gamer. His reasoning is "Fails are funny" Has said that on Novemebr 24th (Release date of Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) That he will be doing an LP of said game. He hopes to be the first Lper to do Skyward Sword. This will however halt his Twilight Princess LP ThrowdownN64= 6 subs LP'ing Skyward Sword. Been a Let's Player since Fall 11' quilavadude27= 6 subs Lp's mostly Nintendo games currently going to be LP'ing Super Mario Sunshine and Super Mario Galaxy http://www.youtube.com/user/quilavadude27?feature=mhee LaughingAtJoysticks= 5 subs. A gaggle of geeks doing different Let's Plays of different genres. Something for everyone. Just started, much more to come. Check us out!! SUBS ARE AWESOME!! melloyello8787 = 5 subs. Has two challenges (Mega Man, blaster only and TMNT finish with all turtles) and is currntly working on Super Punch-Out! LP. Has one full LP of Mike Tyson's Punch-Out! compelted. N64 LP's coming in the future as well as more SNES. Omgwtfhaxerz = 5 subs. Does different types of games. Mostly Team Fortress 2. {C {C {C KuroRyuuD = 4 subs. Started his first "Let's Play" early September and is getting better at it as days pass. Currenly LPing Deus Ex HR and btw is a huge RPG lover. More RPGs to come! Along with some action. starmano34 = 4 subs, woot publicity. WE PLAY GAMES, WE GOOD, PLEASE SUB! BlogNintendo = 4 subs. Huge focus on Nintendo. supershroombros=4 subs three brothers two that do walkthough and the other does letsplays SerKharl = 4 subs. Let's Playing Minecraft and is planning to LP several GBA/DS games. Has also done several Stepmania videos. HungryHitmen = 4 subs, PC games. KitNDrum = 3 Subs, Brand New (6/25/12), HD Video, Fairly Good Commentary, Playing Pokemon Conquest and Final Fantasy VI (6) Advance Knezy312LP = 3 subs. Currently Let's Playing Paper Mario. Posts videos daily. His twitter is @Knezy312LP and his Youtube page is www.youtube.com/Knezy312LP/ GamingArtist1234 =3 subs. Just started a couple months ago with Paper Mario and Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Mostly does nintendo games and dosen't use a capture device TheAllmondzyoutube.com/TheAllmondz - 2 Subs Just started, takes requests, first Let's play will be revealed. KirkasaurusRex - 3 subs. Is currently Let's Playing Luigi's Mansion for the GameCube! constantupgrader = 2 subs. Has finished a World of Keflings and is Currently working on Kingdom Hearts JPTJ5Let'sPlays = 2 subs. Just Started a few week ago with SpongeBob SquarePants - The Movie Video Game LogatorsLetsPlays = 2 subs. Just started, doing a Pokemon: Fire Red LP. Not very good at editing, but entertaining. Updates regularly. Inachairongaming = 2 subs. Currently doing Legend of Zelda: The Windwaker. Had to stop because of disc-read error, now starting to work on Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. ConcaveJelly = 2 subs. Currently doing Mario Kart 64. re8nifle = 1 sub. This is a brand new youtube channel I'm making, full of minecraft let's plays. I'm trying to get a few more subscribers to keep me running. Lolman Man = 1 Sub. Final Fantasy 3 DS is his main project. GravitySmashify = 1 sub. Finished Megaman 7, Megaman 1 and Donkey Kong Country. Currently working on NSMBWii co-op and Kirby's Epic Yarn. I use a capture card, and a headset. I Mostly do Nintendo games, but might do others in the future.http:// chronoquarium = 1 sub. No videos yet, but will start playing iPhone RPGs with commentary, like Secret of Mana (will also complete what MahaloVideoGames forgot), Across Age, and Chrono Trigger. Has not figured out how to record them yet. Messed up on username. YinYangPlayers = 1 sub. We have finished Pikmin and Starfox 64, we are on Billy Hatcher & the Giant Egg and Kirby's Adventure. We use a capture card for our videos, and operated by Logan and Jazmine. We will do games of many types, mainly Nintendo games. There will be non-Nintendo games eventually, but check it out anyways! InsaneCoby = 1 sub. Mainly doing Minecraft Adventure maps just starting out. Says and does random things very often while talking to a tree shrub. AdeleneFyorie = 0 subs. Female. Just started (6/5/12). So far has Minecraft and Amnesia Dark Descent. RyJammer = 0 Subs. Male. Started 3 months ago. Good quality audio and video, has done Oblivion, Black Hawk Down and SWAT 4 lets plays. Uses Fraps to record his videos. MegaKingTuts[1] = 0 subs. Just started a few weeks ago with Pokemon Black and White. He uses a webcamto record his videos. AnonSol = 15 subs. Female. Playing Tokimeki Girl's Side, an Otome game. Will expand to other types of games as well. ProjectMartyr= 4 Subs. Currently doing Ratchet All 4 One, Borderlands, Virtua Fighter 5. Will be doing Far Cry 3, Borderlands 2 and Sly 4 http://www.youtube.com/user/zzirblazerzz= 2 Subs. Male Playing Black ops, Mw2, Minecraft, Skyrim, Fifa12, Fifa Street. RayhRayh = 0 Subs.(Jun 22/12) a new German LetsPlayer. Lots of LPs, heavily focused on horror genre. Plays often Amnesia and a lot of Custom Stories. Channel Created on Jun 22/12 XTheYooTooX = 0 Subs. A new crazy lets player who enjoys playing games. He is gonna play Happy Wheels and Minecraft for now. plz SUB :) MrBlueCyclone = New Lper , doing Pokemon Leaf Green rigth now xKittyDithx = 0 subs. Female. Just Started.. Playing The Witcher 1, M.U.D TV Daxxyn = 0 subs. No videos yet, but will be doing Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Grand Magikarp = 0 subs. Prefers doing LPs on horrible games. Has one video of Shaq-Fu up at the moment. Is willing to take requests, just comment on his page or inbox him. Haingman20 = Male. Just Started. Will be playing Banjo Kazooie in the next two weeks. slick - Minecraft, Age of empire cozy - aoe killerxxstricker - MW2, brotherhood http://www.letsplayers.net/ (This is the official german site for the three LPers above) 1992ladaniel - 278 Subs currently. Mainly LP's Wii games, as well as older previous console games. Also does assorted MMORPG videos and other videos on the side. Current projects are Super Mario Galaxy, Megaman Legends, and Pokemon HeartGold. WhenIdiotsAreGaming = 4 subs. For now two people let's playing Rift in Swedish. Will be English LP:s as well as Swedish in the future. Future projects is to LP lots of diffrent game on both consol and pc in many genre. Also planning to do "Casual game night" Where the players will be sitting in a sofa playing diffrent games together with a webcam rigged to show the gamers reactions. NicholasLPER = Currently 1 sub. Lets playing xbox 360 games Currently dAKaitorei = 4 subs. Relatively new with Portal 2 completed and currently playing Jak and Daxter the Precursor Legacy. The values of subscribers may and will change over time. A small number of subscribers doesn't always mean that they are bad let's players, be open-minded and you may be surprised. Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint! Category:crudmuffingamer 61 subscibers. A hysterical Let's Player. Teamed up with sonyalfano, they don't disappoint!